villainsrpgpowerbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Thyria
Thyria is a medieval-like planet that floats out in the vast dark regions of the Multiverse, though it seems like it has been stuck within old ages, it certainly has a technological part of it, though that itself is a bit rare to see. The planet itself is a sentient being, who only shows when certain types of light reflect off of it, allowing for it to be seen, though this happening is rare as well. The planet itself does not require sunlight to keep itself stable, it's own self containing the heat to allow life to be sustainable upon the surface. As such, it does not require sunlight or any form of life to allow creatures to live, and because of various plants (Known as Glowerorbs) that thrive upon it's lands, other creatures can see due to the faint lights that said plants give off. Geography/Landmarks Just like every other planet, some lands are known to be hostile and dangerous, others seemingly fantasies and unbelieveable beauty. Some known lands are as follows: Geographical Formations *Acid Plains *Demonfang Mountains *The Everlast Forests *The Deadlands *Periclost Plateaus *The Lucridous Lakes Landmarks *Roekenn - The biggest city within Thyria *The Library - A renowned building within Roekenn *Mt. Cicle - An ice volcano that freezes the southern polar cap *Mt. Fioria - A volcano that heats up the planet once every hundred years Nations/Inhabitants The planet of Thyria was originally divided severely by religion, and this turned, after many centuries, into hatred from other occurances in it's history. Though, afterwards, for a short while, the nations gathered as one, only to tear themselves apart once again, due to racial concerns. The planet of Thyria is divided into five different cultures, they are as follows: 'Inhabitants' *Zendarion - A human-like nation, ruled by a royal figure *Nazlar - A nation ruled by demons and creatures of darkness, their God being the ruling figure *Diqon - A nation of creatures that shape themselves from liquid, no ruling figure *Azonien - A nation ruled by users of dark magic *Jabiekoen - A nation of plant-like creatures, no ruling figure On certain occasions, some creatures will live out on their own with others and reproduce hybrids or 'half-blood' of creatures, as such, fates of these hybrids are either put at severe risk or great reward. Zendarion The Zendarion are the main ruling creatures upon the planet of Thyria, most populus upon the planet, they believe themselves to be the highest and closest to prefection upon the planet of Thyria; as such, they tend to force or kill other nations off. They do not make peace and at some parts of the nation itself, have barborous sects that tend to try to kill others of the Zendarion off. Nazlar Nazlar are the demon race of Thyria, they are savage and enjoy the idea of fighting, though even at some points, they find themselves to be siding with others, at which they dislike. But even with this, they love strife and causing it, which is a great reason as to why almost all of them are extinct and their nation is in ruins. In the end, they praise a God of all evil and tend to have psychotic episodes of complete and utter slaughter, as such, these demons have hidden themselves from the other nations out there. Diqon A peaceful race, the Diqon are creatures made purely of water, and can morph themselves into whatever they please or desire. Pacifistic in nature, they do not like fights and problems, as such, they do not get along whatsoever with the Nazlar, and tend to avoid any creature desiring to harm them or others. These creatures are fearful of any harmful monsters and will avoid at all costs to fight. They work alongside the Jabiekoen to keep the weather cycle in check. Azonien The Azonien, unlike the Nazlar, are peace-loving, human-like beings who use dark magic to combat the forces of the Nazlar, if they are attempting in any way to harm the whole planet of Thyria. At any cost, the Azonien will fight back every single power used by the Nazlar so as to keep Thyria in balance. There are two Sects within the Azonian, they are: *Maekhar - The fighting prowess of the whole Azonien race *Raidion - The pacifistic religious sect that teaches of the Azonien magic Jabiekoen The Jabiekoen are plant creatures that help the planet of Thyria flourish with trees, plants and any form of plant life. Indirectly, they are responsible for the weather cycle, alongside the Diqon, thus keeping Thyria in a perfect state for weather. This race is just as peaceful and will try to avoid any problems with other races and nations at all costs. 'Nations' Zendarion Nations *The Citadel *Cidonion Sect *Terrarian Sect Nazlar Nations *The Underworld *Underground Caverns Diqon Nations *Thyrian Seas *The Ludicrous Lakes *Parts of the Acid Lakes and the Everlast Forests Azonien Nations *Unknown Jabiekoen Nations *The Everlast Forests *Parts of the Periclost Plateaus *Various parts of Thyria Artifacts Items of lore and legend on the planet. *Truehope *The Whistler *Morticulus *The Orbs of Peace *Jewel of Aharct History The planet of Thyria has been around for billions of years, floating around the Multiverse, as such, history is a part of it. Beginning, long ago, after many planets came into existence, Thyria, eventually appeared, basically, like every planet, starting out with simple lifeforms, and to eventual creatures that hold their own sentience upon the sentient planet itself. Though, even before the beginning of Thyria, the Nazlar were already into being, and upon the planet, they took the land for themselves, only at that exact moment, to have immediate conflict with the Zendarion, starting the first known feuds within the existence of Thyria. 'The Removal Period' As the Nazlar, believing themselves to be higher than that of the Zendarion, decided to attempt to rid them off the planet, by wiping them out of complete existence. Though these mutual feelings of hatred continually led them to slaughtering each other, and make the numbers dwindle, leaving very little existence on the planet. The Removal Period is very rarely seen in Thyrian history, as it is shunned upon for being taught such mindless slaughter. Though, shortly during this period, the Diqon and the Jabiekoen gained sentience through the slaughter and magical bursts of the fueds that were fought across the lands. As such, this was the only part of Thyrian history within the Removal Period that is typically considered 'helpful'. 'The Magian Period' This period was the very beginning of magic and the teaching of spells; this period shaped the future of the planet of Thyria, and is seen as the most influential point in history. This point in time was the birthplace of the Azonien race, created merely by a accident concerning dark magic with a great many of Zendarion. Known at this period is when historical texts were written, though most were destroyed in a later period, because of savage warfare and relentless fighting. Though most original texts were destroyed, there is belief that some still exist upon the planet of Thyria, though many Zendarion scholars believe this to be not true and tend to tell the public otherwise. 'The Purging Period' This point is considered the most violent, blood-thirsty period, the Nazlar at this point had decided to slaughter any and every other creature that did not praise their god. The lands became littered with bodies and the dead's rotting corpses lead to reanimation from the Nazlar's vicious tendencies to take over the planet. Thus, a war began. During this time in Thyrian history, the Zendarion pleaded for assistance from the other races to go against the Nazlar, and with the assistance, won the mindless slaughter created by the Nazlar, though were not able to eradicate the entire race, which led to various revenge plots created by individual Nazlar. This period was gory and filled with death, as well as destruction, many records, texts, and ancient artifacts were lost. As such, the lands were sent into a 'dark age' that temporarily left the whole world at a stand-still. 'The Rejuvenation Period' After the temporary dark age, the inhabitants of Thyria (Save for the Nazlar race) gathered and grouped themselves as one nation, though this lasted for a short period; mainly due to shortcomings of each race. The outcome of this happening boosted Thyria's knowledge and general ideas of life, and added new structures and various others ideas, bringing forth technology. Resulting somewhat into technological and magical lands. This period in Thyrian history was the shortest, yet, since it was very influential, it is one of the most renowned upon the planet itself. 'The Critical Period' As in history of the Multiverse, this is the most recent point that the world of Thyria has come to. Certain dangers are out upon the planet that continue to endanger many, as such, no creature should be trusted a full hundred percent, for there is a chance that they themselves could bring the destruction of the land of Thyria, and maybe even more than just that. As of now, it is unknown where this period will lead to, but the inhabitants, most of them, hope for a good many peaceful years. Category:Locations